Fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices include a transistor architecture that uses raised source-to-drain channel regions, referred to as fins. A FinFET device can be built on a semiconductor substrate, where a semiconductor material, such as silicon, is patterned into fin-like shapes and functions as the channels of the transistors. Known FinFET devices include fins with source/drain regions on lateral sides of the fins, so that current flows in a horizontal direction (e.g., parallel to a substrate) between source/drain regions at opposite ends of the fins in the horizontal direction. As horizontal devices are scaled down, there is reduced space for metal gate and source/drain contacts, which leads to degraded short-channel control and increased middle of the line (MOL) resistance.
Vertical field effect transistors (VFETs) are becoming viable device options for semiconductor devices, for example, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, beyond 7 nanometer (nm) node. VFET devices include fin channels with source/drain regions at ends of the fin channels on top and bottom sides of the fins. Current runs through the fin channels in a vertical direction (e.g., perpendicular to a substrate), for example, from a bottom source/drain region to a top source/drain region. Vertical transport architecture devices are designed to extend the product value proposition beyond conventional plateaus and address the limitations of horizontal device architectures by, for example, decoupling of gate length from the contact gate pitch, providing a FinFET-equivalent density at a larger contacted poly pitch (CPP), and providing lower MOL resistance.
Conventional VFET integration processes are complicated, including multiple steps for bottom and top source/drain region, bottom and top spacer, high-k dielectric and metal gate formation. Accordingly, there is a need for a VFET structure and method of forming same that can utilize simplified integration processes.